Choices
by haha mimi
Summary: Miley is 17 and has the best life. On her 18th birthday she moves to a small town named Forks. There she meets and falls in love with a boy named Jacob Black. She will have to make the biggest choice of her life that will change it forever.
1. Preface

**Preface**

Miley is 17 years old. She lives in Malibu California and has the best life. Her dad is the CEO of a major record label and her mom stars on the highest rated t.v. show N.C.I.S: Miami. On her 18th birthday Miley drains her inheritance fund and moves to a small Washington town named Forks. There she meets and falls in love with a boy named Jacob Black. She will have to make the biggest choice of her life that will change it forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: happy 18****th**** birthday!**

It was six in the morning I noted when I opened my eyes. My alarm clock was all too noticeable. Stretching my arms above my head I sat as my maid Gia walked into the room. She was carrying a tray full of food. My favorites: egg whites with veggies and orange juice. A note was attached to the bouquet of white lilies. Tacking the tray from Gia I waved her out and opened the note. It was from my mom and dad.

Dear Miley,

Sorry we could not be there on your big day. I had to get to go to Spain to promote the show and your dad had to go to a big meeting in New York at last minute. I hope you like our birthday gift. It is in the yard along with another note.

Love mom and dad

Sighing I dig into my eggs and sit back. Yet another birthday I will spend alone. Well except the staff and they always gave me a great birthday party. Andy, the house chef, always made my favorite birthday cake Vanilla cake with lemon filling. Slowly I finished and got up crossing my room to my closet. Opening the double doors I walk in to pick out an outfit. Without any thought I choose the first things my fingers land on and quickly drape it over my hand. A shower I thought. That was a must considering it was a million and one degrees out today and I did not want to be stinky. The door at the end of my closet led to my bathroom. The best, most beautiful bathroom in the world has ever had. It was my favorite place on earth. Literally. Turning my shower I wait for heat up. While I waited I slipped off my purple short shorts and white cami. My must haves for pj's. I was a girlie girl when it came to clothes, but I wasn't that in any other way.

As soon as I noticed the steam forming on my mirror I jumped in. The hot water eased the ache in my back for a bit. I rolled my head in a circle and gave a little grunt. I had been so stressed lately especially with my family. I had been getting so annoyed with them, with everything that had to do with this life. They took their money, their family, and their whole life for granted and they treated poor people with as much compassion as Hitler had for Jewish people. It pissed me off sometimes because I knew how lucky we are to live this life. At that moment I realized two things. The first was that I had been scrubbing my hair clean for ten minutes and the second was I had to do something to get rid of this life. In a legal way of course. Turning the knobs of my shower off I slipped on a towel and got out of my shower.

When I walked back into my bedroom the staff was waiting for me and lucky for me I had changed in my bathroom. The four maids were holding a happy birthday banner, the butler as holding a tray that was covered with a lid, and Andy was holding the cake in his arm. Smiling I run and hug them all except Andy who had to set the cake down to hug me. Once we had had our fill of hugs I looked at Damion, the butler, who cracked a smile and opened the tray. Laying on it was two pairs of car keys. Trying not to groan I pick them up and walk downstairs to go outside. Yet another big gift to make up for not being there for the sixth birthday in a row. Last year I got a complete Louis Vuttion luggage set and the year before that I got the entire season collection from Dolce & Gabbana. This year I got two cara and that would be a big help for what was about to come. Andy opened the door in front of me and I walked out.

There in the middle of the driveway sat two brand new cars. A silver Mercedes Benz and a white Range Rover the light shining off of them made me divert my eyes for a moment before walking over to the Mercedes. A note was attached to the window shield. Opening it I began to read.

Hey little girl sorry we could not be there again. Hope you like your gifts. By the way you can finally get into your inheritance. Hope you don't mind that we put in a lot more money then you thought.

Love dad and mom

**POV: Jacob Black**

The rain pelted down on my bedroom window like gun pellets. The storm outside was increasing by the second. A flash flew past my window and I groaned and ignored it. I wasn't going to pay attention to flashes anymore. Most of the time it would get me in trouble. Slouching down on my bed I stared up at the ceiling. Bella was out there with him right now. Probably taking up the last moments before her graduation in two months and then her wedding not too soon after that. Punching the wall I get up and walk into the kitchen. Billie was in the living room watching a game in the living room with Charlie. Poor Charlie he had no idea what was about to happen. Opening the fridge I grab a drink in down it in a gulp. Thinking for a minute I realize the pack might be down at Emily's getting ready I decide to go and check it out.

"Going to Emily's" I yelled over my shoulder as I headed for the door.

"Don't be too late." Billie yelled for Charlie's benefit. Charlie had no idea of my werewolf status and Billie knew all too well that I wasn't coming home anytime too soon.

"Yep"

Ducking out the front door I bolt into a run transforming into a wolf. Almost instantly the voices from the pack start up. First it was Paul then the others started up. Growling fiercely they soon shut up once the realized where I was heading. Sam was the only one left talking once I reached Emily's. He was telling me all the new developments and what the Cullens were telling them. He said the word Cullen like it was poison and to the pack it pretty much was. Only I mainly ventured to the Cullens mostly because I had basically no issues with them other then the obvious. Transforming back into my human form I slip into my clothes and walk into Emily's house. She had a huge grin on her face. The others had already transformed and Sam was walking down the stairs pulling on a shirt when I reached the table.

"What else is going on?" I asked taking a roll from the basket Emily handed me. "I could hear you guys trying not to think about something."

"Nothing really" Emily said grinning "When is your eighteenth birthday again?"

"Technically it was last month, but I am stuck at seventeen right now. Why?" I asked as I sat down at the already crowded table.

"We were all arguing over it." Quil said as he grabbed a roll too. "And like always Emily won."

"That is because she is the only one who even got me anything unless you count my dad and Charlie."

"And Bella" Paul said covering it with a cough. I kicked him under the table.

"Shut up Paul"

"Both of you stop it." Sam ordered and we both looked down at the table. "Now come on we have a fight to practice for. The blood suckers want us in the clearing in thirty minutes."

"Be careful boys" Emily said as we all headed for the door.

"Don't worry I'll take care of Sam for you." I joked as I ran out into the rain again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Forks**

The bend in the road wasn't far now. Only a couple hundred feet and I would see my new home. Not that I haven't seen it or anything it is just now it is official. The last time I came I was dropping off my Mercedes and now I am here to stay. Forever. Here it comes I thought as I turned on the bend. My breath caught in my throat and I smiled. There was my house standing right in front of me. My house was a beautiful fit among the trees and the small stream that flowed a little to the south of here. Smiling I pull in and park my car in front of the house. A girl with long brown hair walked over with what looked like her father. I took a step forward and smiled.

"Hey we're your neighbors." The guy said smiling and sticking out his hand. "I'm Charlie the chief of police around here this is my daughter Isabella."

"Nice to meet you" I replied shaking his hand then her's.

"Just Bella" Bella said shaking my hand lightly before letting it go.

"I'm Miley. Nice to meet you"

"So why'd you move out here your senior year?" Charlie asked taking the only box from my trunk. "School informed me and asked me to drop by and say hello with Bella."

"Oh" I said a little shocked. Whatever happened to privacy laws I asked myself as I lead them to my house. "It's a long story, but let's just say I got sick of my old life and wanted a fresh start. Luckily for me I have a good inheritance slash trust fund." I told them as I unlocked the door.

"I can tell" Bella commented as she looked around. "It's like Edward's place with fewer windows."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked as I pointed to where the box went.

"Yea, Edward is my boyfriend and his house is amazing." She replied as we walked towards the kitchen not knowing that Charlie had left.

"Well thank you then. I bought stuff in a hurry and had it shipped overnight. It only took me a week and a half to decorate."

"And your parents are ok with this?" she asked sitting down at the counter. "They have no problems with you moving out here by yourself?"

"They had no choice. I'm eighteen now. I can do what I want." I replied shrugging my shoulders and opening the fridge to grab a water.

"When do you start school? If you don't mind me asking"

"Ummm tomorrow and it is fine. I am practically an open book" I answered as I turned to her. "Do you know where the La Push beach is? My friend Percy went there once and said it was great."

"Yea I could take you if you want."

"That would be great. How about you meet me outside in thirty minutes and we can drive down" I suggested as I led her to the front door.

"Perfect. I will call Edward and tell him I will meet him later then."

She smiled and walked swiftly out the door. Letting out a breath of relief I race upstairs and to my bedroom. Boxes littered the floor and it took me ten minutes to get to the box I needed. As I searched the deep box I heard my cell phone go off. It was my mom calling me again probably to try and get me to come home. They just don't want bad press I thought bitterly as I pulled out my black sweatshirt and threw it on. Eventually my phone stopped ringing and I was able to put on my shoes and run downstairs. I was rarely seen without my heels on so going to the beach I always had to wear something else. When I got outside Bella was in my driveway with a tall muscular boy. His beauty shocked me into silence. He had chestnut colored hair and brilliant golden eyes. Bella saw me starring and gave a small giggle taking me out of my trance.

"I'm Miley" I managed to say as I shook his hand. He looked over at Bella who shrugged her shoulders and looked back at me. "You are?"

"Edward Cullen" He said slowly as he took back his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise" I replied with a smile.

"You're hard to read" Edward muttered under his breath. I just gave him a confused look as Bella's mouth fell open.

"Ok then" I said shaking my head before looking at Bella. "You ready. We can take my Mercedes."

"Yea just let me talk to Edward for a minute."

"No problem"

I toss her the keys and walk over to my car to get. While I waited I saw Edward and Bella have a whispered argument. After awhile he gave her a kiss and walked off. Quickly I looked down at my hands so Bella would not see me looking at them. A moment later the door opened and she slid into the driver's seat. It took her a minute to start the car and drive off. We drove in silence for a few minutes before I decided it was time to break the silence. By then we were already at the beach and she was getting out of the car.

"Jake!" she yelled as she saw a boy on the beach and ran over to him. I got out and followed her over.

"Hey Bells" he said hugging her for a minute before pulling away. "Who is this?" he asked finally looking at me. His face gave a small smile before he shook his head.

"I'm Miley" I answered shaking his hand slowly as I looked into his eyes.

"Finally" A tall muscular boy behind Jake muttered and Jake growled looking back at him as he let go of my hand.

"Shut up Quil" he said before turning back to me. "So you new around here?"

"Just moved here from Calabasas, California" I replied with a smile as we began to walk down the beach.

"Well I'll let you two be." Bella said with a smile as she steered Quil in the other direction. "Leave them be." She warned him as they walked towards the parking lot. "Let it happen by itself. It always does."


End file.
